Nieve
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Hace 15 años se dio un encuentro que cambiarían sus vidas; ahora que son adultos se han vuelto a encontrar. Un viejo amor jamás se olvida. Las promesas pueden florecer aun bajo la helada nieve. 10069, 6918


**Notas iniciales:** Pues nuevo fic (y dale con nuevos fics sin terminar o actualizar los viejos) pero no me pude resistir a la idea del desafio de una querida lectora., ademas de que se habla de un 10069 claro.

Espero disfruten de este nuevo fic nyu~.

Contenido: 10069, 6918.

* * *

**NIEVE**

**Prologo**

Fue en una fría mañana, exactamente hace 5 años, el día en que le conoció; los suaves copos de nieve tocaban indiscretamente sus rosadas y tiernas mejillas, su infantil sonrisa brillaba con propio esplendor al observar al compañero que tenía a su lado.

Diez años después…

Ahora que era un adolescente era más hermoso de lo que le recordaba.

Todo el espectáculo era visto desde la ventana de un balcón, donde un hombre solitario y cruel miraba con extraña fascinación el evento: tres jóvenes hermanos jugando en la nieve. Algo nació ese día hace 5 años en ese congelado corazón. Cupido nunca falla en su trabajo; el peligroso futuro jefe de la mafia Millefiore se había enamorado perdidamente de un simple estudiante: un adolescente de cabellos azules y ojos bicolores.

El nombre de este sádico es Byakuran Gesso; sus cabellos y ropa eran del mismo blanco que tanto amaba. Un hombre que a su joven edad había utilizado y asesinado a un sinfín de personas por sus propios beneficios.

Ahora era el esclavo de un muchacho.

Pero lamentablemente sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

El albino se había inscrito a la misma secundaria que el objeto de su adoración; ningún momento deseaba dejarlo solo, siempre le enviaba hermosos y lujosos regalos como joyas, flores y dulces.

-¡Mukuro-kun!~ -acercándose por primera vez, le trato de abrazar pero solo obtuvo una mirada fría por parte del otro.

Viendo que un trato indirecto no servía, fue acercándose más y más, le abrazaba, le tocaba cuando él estaba desprevenido y le decía unas palabras tan candentes como si se tratase del mejor amante de Francia.

Nada funciono, por el contrario, no se interesaba como hombre en semejante persona tan acosadora. Además su atención le pertenecía a otra persona.

¿Y quién mejor para el puesto que el singular prefecto escolar: Hibari Kyoya?

Como Byakuran le odiaba por ello, y el moreno de ojos plateados bien lo sabía; el sentimiento era reciproco, pues correspondía al elegante muchacho y por ello mismo odiaba los cercanos encuentros de Byakuran con SU Mukuro.

Terminaron la secundaria y los caminos fueron nuevamente separados.

Pero los recuerdos y sentimientos siguieron perdurando, es más, no dejaron de crecer a través de los años…

**Capitulo 1: Sueños**

Cientos de personas caminaban entre las calles suburbanas de Italia, diez años habían pasado inadvertidos para la ciudad de Roma; las hermosas construcciones barrocas y góticas eran admiradas por los turistas y sus nativos que admiraban el arte.

En una de esas edificaciones, exactamente una construcción de departamentos cercano a la catedral de Milán; vivía la manzana de la discordia.

Lo que una decena de años puede hacer, la belleza italiana no se encontraba solamente en su arte sino también en sus habitantes. Rokudo Mukuro a sus 25 años de edad era una obra maestra: sus largos cabellos azules, su alto cuerpo delgado y torneado, un rostro sublime que se podría comparar al de Narciso, sus ojos afilados que podían atravesar el alma de su víctima brillaban como un rubí y un zafiro. Siempre vestía ropas oscuras que se ajustaban a su endemoniada silueta.

No vivía hace más de 2 años en ese lugar y todas las vecinas (y vecinos) suspiraban por él.

Pero este día: 16 de septiembre, no sabría que sería uno que cambiaria completamente su destino.

Una inocente llamada fue la que comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-Mukuro-chan~- hablaba un hombre detrás de la bocina.- te estamos esperando, no te retrases o la lasagna de mi hermosa Elena se enfriara~

-kufufu, entonces ya debería colgar, no ha dejado de hablar desde hace una hora.- con una mano tomaba del auricular mientras que con otra secaba su cabello aun húmedo por la ducha.

-pero te extraño tanto.- en eso se escucho un golpe, ahora hablaba otra persona.

-disculpa a tu padre, este hombre jamás cambiara.- reía la mujer.- ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?

-bien, he estado un poco libre últimamente por el trabajo, en lo que se prepara el concierto.- y es que el chico era un excelente violinista, aun no era famoso, pero con esta oferta tendría una gran oportunidad de debutar y quizás iniciar en un futuro una gira por continente. Soñaba alto pero era su deseo el completarlo.

-será un largo tiempo sin verte, ¿y cómo está tu novio?, ¿volverá pronto?

-Kyoya anda en viaje de negocios, kufufufu, ese hombre es tan "amoroso" que siempre que habla repite que me morderá hasta la muerte por haber aceptado la oferta. Ese hombre nunca cambiara.- a pesar de cómo hablaba de su amante, se notaba la alegría que impregnaba sus palabras.

-que bueno amor. Tus hermanos andan ansiosos de que llegues, hace meses que no te veían.

-dígales que me esperen, le pateare el trasero a Fran en su nueva consola, en cuanto a Chrome le llevare el broche que quería tanto kufufu.

-seguro, arrivederci cariño.

Finalizada la conversación, Mukuro arreglo la camisa y saco que iba a vestir para la ocasión, los pantalones ya los tenía puestos, así que solo era cuestión de combinarlos; tomo con prisa una delgada cintilla plateada para su cabello. Salió inmediatamente en cuanto termino de guardar los regalos familiares.

Mientras tanto…

La situación era idéntica a la del chico de cabello azulado; un hombre apuesto de rebelde cabello blanco y afilados ojos amatistas se arreglaba con un traje blanco de camisa negra y corbata blanca; la llamada por teléfono daba a entender una peligrosa acción.

-que se preparen, hoy saldremos a visitar a un viejo conocido; fufufu, se alegrara tanto de verme.- saco de su bolsillo un invaluable reloj de bolsillo hecho completamente de oro, al abrirlo podía ver con cariño la fotografía que se guardaba dentro.- espérame un poco más, Mukuro-kun~

El ocaso resplandecía preciosamente el cielo con sus tonos rojizos y naranjos, Mukuro se encontraba caminando en una colina alejada de la ciudad, estaba feliz por ver pronto a su familia. Por la situación, no se le hizo al inicio extraño el brillo que veía constantemente; pero este iba creciendo. Miro con mayor precisión el origen de este cuando sintió un calor no correspondiente al clima; se alarmo cuando descubrió que era la causa de tal fenómeno.

-mi hogar… ¡se quema!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego a la pequeña casa, abrió la puerta de una sola patada encontrando un terrible escenario: sus padres y hermanos bañados en sangre y siendo devorados por las flamas, el olor a pólvora perfumaba el ambiente. Una voz cantaba inocentemente detrás del sobreviviente.

-tardaste Mukuro-kun~

Viro con miedo al que hablaba, Mukuro le reconoció inmediatamente.

-Byakuran.- soltó el nombre de esa persona apretando los dientes por la furia.

-¡asi es como me recibes después de 10 años sin vernos!, que malo eres Mukuro-kun.- sonreía cínicamente mientras miraba su fechoría.- tu familia era tan linda, ¡la lasagna de mi suegra sabia deliciosa!; lástima que fueran tan descorteces como para no darme tu ubicación, a esa clase de conducta hay que castigarla~ pero el destino deseo que nos encontráramos, ¿no es maravilloso?

-¿maravilloso?- se fue contra él tomándole del cuello de su camiseta.- ¡te voy a…!

En cuanto levanto el puño sintió un fuerte olor inundar sus sentidos. Cloroformo. Un pañuelo impreso del perfume le había doblegado el espíritu.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo caía derrotado no pudo evitar caer, siendo recibido por los brazos de su enemigo. Le abrazo con tanto cariño mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto… -se acerco más chocando su frente con la de su víctima.- me encargare de cuidarte como mereces.

Dos de sus subordinados le ayudaron a llevar este cuerpo hasta la camioneta que los estaba esperando, huyeron de prisa de la escena para dirigirse pronto al hogar de Gesso.

Ese día murieron los sueños de Mukuro para dar comienzo a una pesadilla.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**: Dejen review que el siguiente tendra lemon wiiiiiiiii


End file.
